


For Allison <3

by casteehell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanfiction, Gabriel - Freeform, M/M, SPN - Freeform, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam - Freeform, Smut, Sort of AU, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casteehell/pseuds/casteehell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is in hell and Sammy is trying to cope but not doing a good job. Gabriel comes along and tries to make him feel a little better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Allison <3

**Author's Note:**

> This was for Allison, she wanted Sabriel, I gave her Sabriel! :)

Sam Winchester was reading a book at Bobby's small cluttered desk when Bobby walked in. Sam was exhausted as he lazily flipped through the pages resting his face on his right hand and exhaling dramatically.

"Boy, you look like crap." Sam looked at Bobby with one of his all too famous bitch face's and Bobby took his cap off his head and ran his hand through his messy hair.

"I'm just reading up on the job we have Bobby. We need to figure out what this thing is. It's killed four people already." He looked back down at the pages.

Bobby went to the refrigerator and took out two beers and walked back into the study, twisted both of the ice cold bottles open and placed one in front of the exhausted hunter. Sam took the beer gladly and took a huge swig from the bottle while Bobby swiped the book in front of him. Another bitch face occurred but Sam slunk back in his chair somewhat grateful the book was gone. His brain hurt. His back hurt. His soul felt like it hurt. He was so tired.

"Look boy, Jodi called me about ten minutes ago. Said she had a lead. We're gonna go and do some recon while you rest." Sam snapped his head up to Bobby when he said the word rest. He couldn't rest. He had way too much on his mind, that was impossible. Sam started to protest but Bobby cut him off.

"You listen here. I know it's been hard since Dean's been gone." Sam looked away and took another drink of his beer. "But damnit! It's been two months Sam! He ain't comin' back!" Bobby walked around to where Sam's face was turned and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You gotta let it go boy. There ain't no use sittin' around and workin' yourself to death. It's like you have a death wish or somethin' "   
When he said that he looked at Sam's face for some kind of explanation and when he found none he turned to get his vest that was lying on the bookshelf behind him. Sam stood and ran his hand through his hair and sighed. He knew he was running himself ragged and he knew why he was doing it. Maybe Bobby was right, he just had to stop thinking about Dean and what he was doing down in Hell. The cage, with Lucifer and all the other evil son's of bitches that were damned there.

"Yeah, I know Bobby. It's just been hard. That's my brother and he's rotting in Hell, I can't just forget that." Bobby walked over and gave him a half hug patting his shoulder and letting his hand linger for a moment. Then he turned towards the door and before he closed it behind him he turned back to Sam.

"Get some damn rest." And he was gone.

 

The house was oddly quiet with Bobby gone. It's not like Bobby made a lot of noise or talked all that much, it just felt empty. Sam went to the small stereo that was sitting on a side table next to the couch and turned it on. It was set on a classic rock station, probably from the last time Dean was here. Usually Sam would change it, but he didn't this time. He plopped down on the old couch and chugged the last of his beer as the song 'Ramblin' Man' leaked softly from the stereo. Sam swung his legs up onto the couch and laid his head back on the arm and closed his eyes. He tried to stop thinking about Dean and where he was, what he might be doing or what was being done to him. When his brain finally stopped thinking and he got lost in the music he slowly drifted off to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
It was dark and the stars were out. There was a fire and a dog sitting next to Sam panting while he scratched it's belly. The fire that was burning hot in front of him made his knees hot, but he never moved them. Sam just sat on the grass with the unknown dog and looked at the abnormally bright stars. The fire flickered.

"Nice pup." said a slightly high pitched voice from behind him.  
He turned sharply and stumbled to stand up as he did, but all he managed to do was land on his elbows facing the unknown source of the voice. It was Gabriel, the archangel. Bitch face. This is my dream damnit, Sam thought to himself.

"Now, now Sammy. You only think this is your dream. I brought you here." Gabe said with a sly smirk on his lips as he happily plopped down next to Sam.

"Why?" Sam said flipping his hair out of his face as he turned around to face the fire again, Gabriel on his left and the dog on his right. He absentmindedly started rubbing the dogs head, playing with it's floppy ears.

"Because I figured this would be something you enjoyed. The great outdoors, a nice little pup!" Gabe said with a huge grin on his face as he looked at Sam who was staring at the fire. He was trying to see any kind of expression on his face, but when he got none he stood up.

"Well, I see that I'm not wanted. I'll just go then. Enjoy your dream." And he started walking towards the wooded area off in the distance. Sam stood up quickly and took a few fast steps toward him.

"Wait!" Gabe turned around and smiled crookedly at the tall man now only a few inches from him.

"So you don't hate me? Even after killing your brother a thousand times in one day?" He kind of chuckled. Sam moved his hair out of his face. He actually didn't even know why he told him to wait, he really didn't want him here. He's done nothing but make Sam and Dean's lives harder. Sam just rubbed the back of his neck and looked at him sheepishly.

"Well, he's dead now, so it's not like that matters anymore." Gabe looked a little upset at that, but he didn't let it show on his face long, he just touched Sam's arm and suddenly they were somewhere else.

Sam looked around and he noticed that they were on a beach. It wasn't a normal beach though, there was no sand and no people. The only sounds he hear were the crashing of the waves and a few seagulls screaming in the distance. The wind was blowing his long hair wildly around his face and he looked at Gabriel who was eagerly staring up at his face to see an expression.

"Where are we?" Sam said, confused. Gabriel slipped off his shoes and walked towards the water. Sam did the same and followed him, although he didn't know why.

"Well, you don't like the sand at the beach. You think it's messy and it burns your feet when it's sunny out. We're not really at a specific place, I made this." Sam looked at the angel wading in the water, the waves crashing around his ankles. He let his legs take two huge strides towards him and he was standing next to him, shoulders touching.   
"How do you know all that? I've never told anyone that.." Sam said as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"We're in your head Sam. I can find out anything I want." Gabriel got very quiet then. He looked behind him and a building emerged about 10 yards behind them that wasn't there when they appeared there.

Sam looked at the building and grabbed Gabe's arm, like he was an old friend, and pulled him hurriedly towards it. Sam was excited, but he wasn't exactly sure why. When they go to the porch of the house Sam stood in front of the door and then turned his head slightly to look at Gabriel who was standing behind him smiling. Gabe motioned his hand towards the door, gesturing Sam to go in. And Sam pushed the door open.

It was an elegant house. The walls, the floor and the ceiling were all wooden. It looked like a cabin on the inside, with a huge fireplace in the immaculate, open living room. Sam turned around in a circle looking like a child on Christmas morning, taking in the beautiful home.

"How did you-- Oh right." He said as he went over to the mantle over top of the fireplace. It had pictures of his family. Pictures of Dean, and Bobby. It had pictures of his parents too. He picked up an old looking photograph that had a young couple in it. The man was smiling wide as the beautiful blonde kissed his cheek. His mother. Sam's eyes started to burn. He put the photo back and pressed the heel of his palm into his eye's. He then turned fast to look at Gabriel with a slightly offended expression.

"Why are you doing this?" He said with anger sitting in his stomach, slightly creeping out with his words. Gabriel looked surprised and sighed. He sat on the couch and motioned Sam to sit next to him, surprisingly he did. They were sitting so close that their legs were touching and Gabe turned to look right into Sam's eyes.

"Because you're killing yourself. You're soul is rotting in there," as he said this his index finger pressed into Sam's chest and Sam looked down at the finger and then back to the man that was attached to it. He sighed and it felt like with that sigh the exhaustion had left him. He felt lighter and relaxed and he didn't try to fight it this time. He didn't say anything to Gabriel for a long time. They just sat too close on the too comfortable couch, in the exquisite house that Gabriel had made for him. Gabriel broke the silence first.

"You know, I never hated you and your brother. I was only trying to get you to open your eyes to things," he cut off his words and started smiling. He chuckled the next words out. "And I do have a GREAT sense of humor. I mean, killing your brother for thousands of Tuesday's! C'mon! You know that was rich." He started laughing more, almost hysterically, at his own joke. Sam just gave him a huge bitch face, but he started laughing too. They laughed for what seemed like forever. Gabriel was holding his side and leaning into Sam's lap and Sam was hunched over the angel hitting his back with his big hand trying to cease the laughing. Sam suddenly stopped laughing and wiped at his eyes. He hadn't laughed like that in a very long time. Gabriel stopped laughing shortly after Sam, his head was now in Sam's lap. Neither of them moved, Gabriel was just looking up Sam's long torso into his face. Sam looked back at him with affectionate eyes that turned to confusion for a moment. What the hell is happening right now? He thought to himself as he placed his large hand on Gabe's chest. Gabriel closed his eyes and hummed with delight from the touch.

"Don't question. Just be happy." He said as he put his hand over Sam's.   
Sam didn't move his hand, instead he moved his thumb slowly back and forth, rubbing the covered skin beneath the angels shirt. Gabriel rubbed his head closer to the hunter's stomach and nestled his head there, nuzzling the firm abs underneath. Sam felt heat fill his face and his brain. He took in a sharp breath at Gabriel's soft touches. Gabe sat up abruptly and was now sitting on Sam's lap, straddling his legs. Sam took in another jagged breath as he felt the heat of Gabriel's body against his own. He felt his face get hotter as Gabe looked right into his eyes. Gabe moved a strand of hair from the adorably uncomfortable man's face and beamed.

"I'm your guardian angel Sammy. Just like Cas is Dean's. I'm your angel, I'm yours." Gabe said as his face was getting closer to Sam's. The hunter's breath was jagged and uneven as he stared, wide eyed, at the angel getting closer to his face, to his mouth. Gabriel stopped just as their noses were about to touch.

"I've been watching over you for a long, long time. I know I should have made your life better, but I couldn't. I had to let everything unfold. I'm sorry I didn't stop those. I'm sorry Dean is gone, but now I know how I'm supposed to make it up to you."

And he closed the space between their mouths and his hand grabbed at Sam's jacket collar. The angel half expected for Sam to shove him off, but he didn't. He resisted the kiss for a moment and then opened his lips and let Gabriel's tongue explore the sides of his mouth. Sam was overwhelmed with passion, he wasn't even sure why, or where it came from, but he felt it swelling up in the pit of his stomach begging to come out. He pulled Gabriel away from him for a moment. Gabriel whimpered ever so softly as he looked into Sam's eyes with question. Sam just looked him over, looked at his face and down his neck, to his chest, to his stomach and then to his lap where the jeans seemed to be tighter. Gabriel's torso was considerably smaller than his own and he felt like if he hugged him, his entire body would disappear. Sam took his immense hands and clutched Gabriels hips squeezing slightly. At the touch Gabriel gasped and regained his grip on Sam's shirt collar. Sam let his hands travel softly up and down Gabe's sides, tickling at the exposed sliver of skin near his jeans. Gabriel squirmed and Sam pulled him in by his hips hard and slammed his mouth to his. Gabriel moaned into his mouth and started tearing open the hunter's plaid shirt.

Both of their shirts were off and their sensitive skin was exposed to the light hurried touches they were practicing. Gabriel was still straddling Sam's thick thighs as Sam stopped kissing him and looked down at his red irritated lips.

"This place have a bedroom?" Sam said with hoarse words. Gabriel chuckled, kissed his nose and snapped is fingers.

Gabriel was lying on a massive bed in an impressive wooden covered room. The sheets were red and silky, gleaming from the candles scattered throughout the room. Sam quickly took in the scenery and looked back at Gabe from the end of the bed. He unbuttoned his jeans and slid them down his legs, pulling his feet out of them. Gabriel stayed completely still. Watching. His eyes moved over the muscles flexing in Sam's shoulders as he moved, he looked with longing at the ripples in his stomach as he bent forward. Sam stood up, his erection pushing at his briefs and ran his hands through his hair nervously. He looked over Gabriel and took a deep breath before crawling up to the half naked angel. Gabriel's hands couldn't wait to touch the skin of the massive man gliding towards him. He reached out his hands and let them gently cascade down Sam's shoulders and onto his back as he got closer. Sam shuddered at the light touch and with their faces as close as he could get them without actually touching he let out a soft sound that seemed to run through Gabriel. He gripped Sam's powerful shoulders and tried to pull him down onto his body, but Sam's body was unmoved and his own body lifted off of the bed.

Sam's arms were on either side of his angel and he chuckled slightly as he tried to pull him down. He kissed Gabe's forehead and then down to his temples and stopped at his jaw to lick playfully at the corners of his mouth. Gabriel let his body fall back to the bed with a pout set on his face and kissed him softly. Sam, without warning, spread Gabriel's legs and knelt between them, his hands heading towards the button of his jeans. Sam hastily unbuttoned and tore the zipper down, excitement was building in his chest and he could barely contain himself now. He bent down to kiss Gabe's bare stomach as he pulled the jeans past his ass, Gabe wriggling to help. Once they were off Sam's hand wasted no time in finding the hard-on that was practically fighting to be free. Gabriel whimpered as Sam's strong but accurate hands rubbed his excruciating erection. Gabriel's hips were rocking back and forth into his hand as Sam kissed his neck and nibbled softly at his collar bone. Sam's hair was tickling his shoulders and making him shudder with sensitivity. Sam moved his hand up to Gabriel's neck and caressed it as he let his own hips collide with the angel's. As they melted together Sam let out a gruff moan into Gabe's ear, and Gabe slid his hands around his chest to the back of his shoulders and traced the muscles there before grabbing at his skin desperately. Their hips moved in sync with ease and they were both breathing heavily and switching between hard passionate kisses to soft loving pecks.

Gabriel let his hands wander down Sam's back to his briefs and slipped his fingers under the elastic letting his light touch trace the band all the way to the front of his body where he grazed the tip of his cock lightly. Sam took in a sharp breath and his body shot up straight. Gabriel looked at him confused and rubbed his bare stomach softly, soothing the tense muscles there.

"It's okay, shhh." And he slowly began pulling down the gray briefs he was wearing, never letting his eyes leave his. Sam swallowed nervously but didn't protest. Once the briefs were low on his thighs he bent over Gabriel again, one hand next to his head and the other was pulling the briefs off of his legs. His cock dangled only inches from Gabriel's. Sam sat back on his knees and pulled Gabe's boxers with him. They looked at each other appreciatively for a moment and then Sam dove back down to Gabriel's face and shoved his tongue into his mouth. Gabe's erection twitched as it touched Sam's and he moaned into his mouth, letting his hand instinctively grab at Sam's hair. Their cocks were sliding together as they pushed their hips closer and rocked back and forth. Sam slid his hand down to where they were joined and stroked Gabriel's cock gently to the rhythm of their moving. His hand then traveled down to his opening where Gabriel gasped lightly.

"Wait." He breathed. And with a snap of his fingers there was a condom and lubrication lying next to his thigh. Sam chuckled and Gabriel shrugged.

Sam picked up the lube and put a generous amount on three of his fingers. He traveled back to Gabriel's opening and poked timidly at the warm entrance.

"Don't be shy, you wont hurt me, I am an angel baby." Gabriel said with longing in his eyes.

Sam nodded and added more pressure to him and Gabriel let out a soft moan of pleasure. Sam took the noise as a queue to keep going and he played and prodded Gabe until he opened up enough for him to put all three fingers inside of him. Gabriel was pushing down unto his fingers, gripping Sam's neck leaving small red marks where his nails would graze his skin. Sam slid his fingers from inside of him and Gabriel was still twitching and rocking his body in anticipation, look up into Sam's eyes. Sam bent to kiss him tenderly on the lips, searching his mouth with his tongue, as he placed the condom on his neglected erection. As he kissed Gabriel he slid one hand behind his back and pulled him up quick.

Sam was on his knees, Gabriel pressed to his hard body hovering just above is sheathed cock. Gabriel wrapped his legs around Sam's waist and kissed his jaw and neck as Sam let Gabriel's body slide down, holding his own cock guiding it slowly into Gabriel. Sam moaned, almost animal-like as he slid into him, Gabriel whimpered and clawed at Sam's shoulders. Sam let himself all the way into Gabriel before moving again. He gripped Gabriel's hips harder and moved him up and down onto him, Gabriel moaning and whimpering with every thrust. Sam put his forehead on Gabriel's and they looked into each other's eyes as Sam fucked him. Gabriel's hand was on his own cock stroking it in time with Sam's thrusts. Sam moaned as he felt Gabriel's softness on his stomach. Sam thrusted faster and more furiously and he felt Gabriel tense and moments later he was gone. Warm liquid ran down Sam's stomach and he felt his own cock tense up as he came, holding Gabriel's body close to his own, the wetness between them acting like glue. Their mouths found each other an Sam's tongue played with Gabriel's as he softly laid on top of him on the bed.

Sam moved from Gabriel and laid next to him, his breath still jagged. Gabriel snapped his fingers and the mess that was on Sam's stomach was gone and the blankets were laid on top of them. Gabriel nestled his body in the area of Sam's torso and slid his leg on top of his. Sam put his arm around Gabriel's shoulders and pulled him closer so that his head was resting on his chest. Sam thought that he should say something, but he didn't have any words to say. He was so confused and so relaxed that their were no words that would come out audibly. So he just hummed and let Gabriel's soft breathing lull him to sleep.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sam woke up on Bobby's couch cold and alone. He sat up so fast he became lightheaded. He looked around for Gabriel, but he was nowhere to be found. He sighed. The clock on the desk said 10pm and Bobby's probably in bed already. Sam shivered, it was cold now that he didn't have the heat of Gabriel next to him. He huffed and yanked the blankets up to his chin as he slammed his body back down on the couch. He turned toward the window and closed his eyes. He felt a hand slide over his waist, he sighed, and opened his eyes so that he was looking into Gabriel's. He smiled and kissed him softly on the lips.   
"Night Sammy."


End file.
